


I Still Wanna Kiss Your Lips

by sketchtop



Series: Three Houses Oneshots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchtop/pseuds/sketchtop
Summary: Bernadetta and Hubert finally had their first kiss, and Bernie is determined to get another.Written for Jaz!
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Three Houses Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824259
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	I Still Wanna Kiss Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acheronianbusker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheronianbusker/gifts).



If there was one thing Bernadetta would have never guessed about Hubert before they got together, it was probably that his lips tasted absolutely wonderful. Their first kiss was terrifying and amazing, but after the initial shock and warmth had worn off, it was the only thing she could think about. Of all the people to worry about skincare… Alone in her room, she resolved that her new mission was to get another taste of whatever Hubert used on his lips, ASAP.

She didn’t get a chance until a few days later. Everyone was so busy, and she couldn’t bring herself to interrupt Hubert’s important duties. Until early one morning, the pair found themselves alone in the library, reading up on some tactical plans Byleth had suggested. The library was where they had initially developed their relationship: Bernadetta liked to sneak in before most of the others were awake to avoid their stares, and Hubert merely found himself so busy that it was the only time he could make it in to read.

“H-hey, Hubert?” Bernadetta managed to say after spending several minutes staring blankly at an open book in her lap.

“Yes?” Hubert replied. He drew the word out, thick and deep in a way she had come to find comforting. He glanced up, his eyes meeting hers through his dark hair.

She beat back her urge to squeak and run. _Come on, Bernie!_ she thought. _Just ask! It’s not like he would’ve changed his mind about wanting to kiss you… would he?_

“Can I… k-kiss you again?” she blurt out before her train of thought could mess up her plans like usual. Her cheeks grew hotter than they had during their first kiss, and she slapped her hands over her mouth. Hubert threw a quick glance to the entrance of the library. The large wooden doors normally hung open, but they liked to swing them closed when it was just the two of them so they couldn’t be surprised. Seeing no one, his neutral expression twisted up into a smile. That deathly grin had scared her so much before, but now it sent her heart leaping in her chest.

He got up from his seat, laid his book on the table, and swiftly crossed the table to stand next to her. It always amazed Bernadetta how he could move so quickly without making a sound, but that thought was interrupted as Hubert leaned down, bending his incredibly tall frame to position his head just above hers. He lifted her chin with a soft, gloved finger, and she felt like she was going to black out from how much the simple touch sent her heart racing.

“I would love nothing more.”

Their lips pressed together so softly, so sweetly. The heat from Bernadetta’s cheeks flushed through her whole face, traveling down her neck and warming her heart. There it was. That wonderful taste, yet again. She hesitated for a moment before throwing her arms around Hubert’s neck. She couldn’t let him go, not yet. His lips tasted so warm, like cinnamon, complementing the heat she was feeling all over her body.

Her right hand gripped his collar tightly, her left traveling up to grab at his black mess of hair, its softness rivaling that of his lips. She grew hungrier, lips parting as a small moan formed in her throat. Her silent question was met with Hubert parting his lips as well, and Bernadetta smiled against him as their tongues met. She felt his other hand slide up her arm, feeling the lithe muscle. But he was still so gentle, not a hint of aggression or loss of control.

The pair parted for a breath, and Bernadetta moved to jump right back into the kiss. She let out a disappointed sigh when Hubert pulled away, standing back up and bringing his hand to his mouth, touching it lightly with a couple fingers. She noticed his hand was shaking a bit. Had she made him start to slip from his cool demeanor? She smiled mischievously up at him.

“If you wish to continue like this, I don’t believe the library is the most prudent location,” he said, his trained voice steady.

“You’re right,” she said, still smiling uncontrollably. “But I accomplished my mission. Let’s get back to studying!” Bernadetta turned back to her book, biting her lip to try and avoid giving away how much she actually did want to continue.

“Back to studying--” his voice clipped, and even she could tell he was bothered. “I never took you for such a tease, Bernadetta, but very well.”

Hubert crossed behind her to round the table and return to his seat, but before he reappeared in her field of vision, a dark whisper right next to her ear sent a chill down her back. “Next time we are alone, I will ensure that you have no desire to stop.”

Bernadetta felt the chill from her back mingling with the heat from her face, forming a pleasant equilibrium in her chest. She was definitely looking forward to the next time.


End file.
